Nordic Fate DxD
by KarnaRedLancer10
Summary: La 4ta guerra del santo grial habia finalizado Pero habian sido observado, por las facciones sobrenaturales, que prometieron participar en la proxima contienda. Escogiendo a un representa de su facción para luchar a un guerrero del pasado que los asistiria en esta encarnizada batalla por el Santo Grial. Pero quién de todos sera el vencedor?


_Cap0:El final de la cuarta Guerra_

.

La 4ta Guerra del santo Grial había comenzado en ciudad Fuyuki entre los Magos escogidos entre las grandes familias con el único fin de conseguir el deseo que el grial podía concederles.

Pero ninguno de ellos se percato que eran vigilados..

Se encontraban en una mesa redonda los lideres de las facciones discutiendo sobre el grial.

-El santo Grial, ya no puede estar en manos de los humanos, es un artefacto demasiado poderoso, para ellos, es por eso que los demonios obtendremos el Santo Grial, y lo defenderemos con tal de proteger el deseo...-decía un sujeto de cabello rojo sangre, de ojos azules y de piel blanca, llevaba puesto un traje blanco, sobre una armadura gris con detalles en amarillo, él era Sirzechs Lucifer, el actual rey demonio.

Aquel hombre de vestiduras extrañas era acompañado de una hermosa mujer con traje de Maid, de cabello plateado, en trenzas y de una figura muy atractiva, ella era Grayfia Lucifuge, la reina de Sirzechs.

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu afirmación, Sirzechs...-decía la voz de un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, de ojos esmeralda, su rostro presentaba facciones delicada, y llevaba puesto una armadura angelical, el era Michael, el overlord del cielo-Concuerdo que el Grial no esta en buena manos, con los humanos, sin embargo, no concuerdo con que tu facción obtenga este tesoro, del cual la iglesia a sido su juez desde los comienzo de la guerra grial.

-Entonces que propones?-le pregunto el hombre de cabello rojo al ver la sonrisa indescifrable de Azazel, estaba seguro que ese hombre tramaba algo.

-Propongo participar en la próxima Guerra del Grial-Le comentaba sin dejar su sonrisa indescifrable.

-A qué te refieres?-pregunto ahora Michael, interesado en el asunto.

-Tal y como lo escucharon, propongo participar en la próxima guerra del grial, escogiendo a un representante de nuestra facción y luche como un Master asistido por un espíritu heroico, el ganador será el poseedor del Grial y su deseo, qué dicen al respecto, no suena mal verdad?-Les pregunto al hacer reflexionar a ambos lideres.

Pero esa idea no solo había captado la atención de Sirzechs y Michael.

-Es interesante tu propuesta Azazel, me has convencido, así evitamos bajas innecesarias en nuestro bandos, yo acepto tu propuesta-decía un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabello y barba plateada, él no era otro mas que Odín, el dios principal de la mitología Nórdica, mientras el miraba con interés, la idea propuesta por el Ángel caído.

Sirzechs se puso a reflexionar sobre el asunto, era una excelente forma de luchar, podría evitar bajas, y podría ganar el grial para su facción de forma justa y honorable, él sonrió ante esto, no había duda sobre su decisión.

-Acepto tu propuesta, mi facción luchara honorablemente en esta guerra-decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también acepto, es justo que nosotros luchemos en esta guerra para ganar el deseo de forma justa, así que el cielo, escogerá a su represéntate para luchar en esta nueva guerra del santo grial.

Azazel sonrió ante las palabras de los demás lideres esto se ponía cada ves mas interesante.

-Esta decidido, nuestros representantes participaran en la quinta guerra del santo Grial, y derrotaremos a los humanos en su propio juego-decía el Ángel caído sin dejar de lado su característica sonrisa.

-Entonces, que así sea, esta reunión ha llegado a su fin, nos veremos en la siguiente guerra del santo Grial-Decía el pelirrojo antes de retirarse junto a Grayfia.

Cada líder de su facción decidió hacer lo mismo tomando cada quien su camino, debían prepararse para participar en la guerra del santo Grial.

La 4ta guerra del Grial culmino con la destrucción del grial menor lo que causo la liberación de un liquido oscuro que arraso con Fuyuki..

La ciudad ardía en llamas, producto de aquel liquido que lo único que dejo fue pedazo de lo que antes fue una gran ciudad...

Pero sobre los escombros, un hombre de cabellera rubia, de ojos tan rojo como la sangre misma, se encontraba tomando vino de un cáliz dorado, completamente desnudo.

-Ese lodo, me escupió y quemo mi atuendo...-decía el misterioso hombre de cabello rubio, que observaba la destrucción a su lado-Y ahora que deseas de mi mundo?, acaso quieres que te gobierne como lo hice alguna ves?.

-Vaya, debes ser alguien de gustos extraños para estar desnudo sobre una pila de escombros, no es así?-decía una voz masculina, mientras el dueño sonreía de forma indescifrable.

El rubio centro su mirada en el nuevo sujeto, para luego empezar a sonreír, se le había hecho gracioso su comentario.

-JAJAJA, me has hecho reír anciano, te felicito-Le decía al tomar un sorbo mas de su vino y acabarse su contenido.

-Ten ponte esto, no quieres que alguien mas vea tu desnudes o acaso el rey de los héroes es un exhibicionista?-Le preguntaba provocando que el rubio arqueara una ceja.

-Ohh, así que me fama es tanta que me conoces plebeyo-Le respondía con una sonrisa arrogante-Muy bien acepto tus ropajes, para cubrir mi cuerpo, aunque no me importaría seguir mostrándole al mundo, la belleza de mi ser~-continuo al tomar la ropa y empezar a colocárselas.

Aquel hombre aparto la mirada, para esperar a que ese sujeto por fin le hiciera un favor al mundo y se pusiera algo que lo cubriera.

-Bien anciano, me he vestido-Le decía al mostrarle un conjunto de ropas oscuras-Si crees que te reye te dará las gracias, piénsalo dos veces.

-Para nada, no vine solo para traerte ropa, sino para mandarte una invitación personal a un lugar mejor, donde solo un rey merece vivir-le decía mientras mantenía su sonrisa-Qué me dices, aceptas o prefieres valerte por ti mismo en esta pila de escombros?.

El rubio lo pensó unos instante, pero la oferta de ese sujeto, le habían agradado.

-Me has convencido, acepto tu invitación anciano sin nombre-le respondía con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Cuando lleguemos, te diré mi nombre, rey de los héroes...-le decía al empezar a caminar.

El rubio no lo pensó y lo siguió hacia un rumbo desconocido...

El incendio de la ciudad logro ser detenido, la destrucción era devastadora, miles de familias perdieron la vida.

Pero entre los sobreviviente, un hombre de mirada oscura al igual que su cabello, tenia en brazo a un joven niño pelirrojo, que había logrado salvarle la vida.

Para ese hombre, ese pequeño niño, era muy valioso, porque había sido el único que pudo salvar tras el incendio que arraso con la ciudad..

La 4ta guerra del Santo Grial, sin dudas, tuvo un trágico final.

Sin embargo, las tres grandes familias de magos, se preparaban para el siguiente combate.

Pero lo que no sabían era que no eran los "únicos" que participarían en la próxima guerra Grial.

La facciones estaba preparándose para hacer su debut en la quinta guerra del santo grial.

Con un único objetivo en común.

_-¡Y ES GANAR...!_

_Hola a todos, Bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura, que comparto con todos ustedes, espero que haya sido de su agrado, el primer capitulo, espero publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo._

_Sin nada mas que agregar se despide **KarnaRedLancer10.**_

_Chao!._


End file.
